Slappy And His Dummy
by purpledragon6
Summary: Chapter 1: Amy Kramer may have found a solution to her living dummy problem when she finds an ad for a doll doctor that may be able to help the girl give her dummy an attitude tune up. Some SlappyxAmy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Goosebumps fanfiction, inspired by my friend Sheeps, and an original work of mine. The original work is called "The Broken Carousal", but since it won't be out for a while, I decided to just do a crossover for the time being and go from there.**

 **Plot Summary: Amy Kramer may have found a solution to her living dummy problem when she finds an add for doll doctor that may be able to help her give her dummy an attitude tune up.**

* * *

Trembling fingers jabbed the numbers of the telephone's worn out keypad quickly, trying to enter the correct set of numbers for the fifth time, but still having trouble due to the shakiness of the hand and the blurriness of the numbers. It was almost four in the morning, so the moon was barely hanging up in the sky and offered very little light through the dark haired girl's open window.

Finally, the number was entered successfully, and Amy let out a short breath of relief, trying to remain as quiet as she could so that _he_ wouldn't hear her. As the ringing of the phone trailed through her ears, Amy's heart began to hammer wildly in her chest, hoping that her luck in being quiet would hold out long enough so that she could at least finish this conversation.

 **Click!**

No such luck. With her hand and ear frozen on the phone, Amy's green eyes instantly turned to her closet door. Her heart stilled in her chest as she watched the door knob slowly begin to turn, and within seconds her dummy "master" made himself known.

"Whatcha doing up so early, slave?" Slappy asked, eyeing the girl and the phone suspiciously.

"U-um... Nothing." Amy lied poorly, slowly sliding the phone down from her ear and gingerly returning it to its stand, just as the call flipped over.

"Don't lie to me." Slappy snapped, his boneless legs shuffling silently over to her bed.

Amy moved back from the side of the bed he was climbing onto instantly. It wasn't out of fear though, more so that her dummy would have a place to sit when he got up onto the bed. Since being his slave for so long, Amy had learned well when and when not to fear the dummy. As long as he was just curious and didn't know anything then she was more than likely okay for now. However, as soon as he finds out that shes up to something else...

"Just on the phone at five in the morning?" Slappy's low voice drew her back to the side of the bed quickly, where the dummy was now sitting with his arms folded over his painted chest.

"Y-yeah." Amy replied, glancing to the phone quickly to make sure that she had hung it up properly.

However, upon casting her glance to the phone, her heart stilled in her chest once again when she saw that she had left _that_ out on her bed. The very slip of paper that contained the number she had been trying to call before she was interrupted by Slappy. Amy must not have noticed that she was all but glaring at the paper, because soon the dummy was diving for it, snatching it up before she had a chance to even react to him. The paper's information was such:

 **Doll Hospital:**

 **For all your doll, dummy, and puppet needs from limb replacements to full out attitude adjustments.**

 **Run by our very own Keepella Keys; The doll doctor.**

 **Located on 1889 Pent Steet.**

 **Come visit us, or call us at: 222-3451**

"Doll hospital!?" Slappy shrieked, crushing the paper under his wooden hands in rage. "Slave, what have I told you about trying to get me to see a shrink!? I don't need some quack doctor tell ME that I'm crazy!"

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes up to the Heavens and then back down to Earth as she watched her dummy assault the innocent paper, all while muttering to himself about what a horrible slave she was and how he should have stayed with the twins. She had grown used to these kinds of comments by now, and found herself ignoring them most of the time whenever Slappy wasn't using them on top of physically hurting her. Not that he had been doing much of that as of late.

"The ad says that the doctor can handle attitude adjustments. Come on, Slappy. This could be good for you." Amy muttered, scooting further from her bed. "Mom made me go to a shrink once. Its not so ba-"

"Kid, the answer is no." Slappy scoffed, crumpling the paper more as he scooted off of the bed to toss it out. "Put the idea out of that empty head of yours before I beat it out myself."

"See, this is exactly the kind of attit-" Amy was cut off by the waddled ball of paper suddenly thumping her forehead.

"I don't have an attitude problem! My problem is that I have a slave who does her own thinking!" The dummy toddled back for the piece of paper again.

Knowing he would fight her for the paper, Amy decided not to prolong the agony, and instead she simply picked up her dummy and pulled him back onto the bed with her. Calmly, she handed him back the paper and pulled her covers over the both of them. Not because she wanted Slappy to sleep in the bed with her, but rather so she wouldn't have to adjust the covers around him and have him accuse her of hiding something under them. With a sigh, she watched as the dummy went back to crumpling, ripping, and berating the piece of paper angrily in his hands.

"Well, you can tell the doll doctor all about it tomorrow, because I already made you an appointment." Amy mumbled, rubbing her forehead where the paper had cut her. "So there."

"YOU WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy idly sat on family's couch, tossing a tennis ball at the wall and then catching it as it bounced back. She continued on with that pattern as she waited for Sara to come downstairs from her shower so she could use the bathroom. It was kind of her fault (Slappy's fault entirely) that she had to take one, as "she" had been the one to push her into the mud puddle, after all. However, she decided not to put the blame on him this time, as she felt that she owed him for what had happened a few nights ago. With a bit of a smirk, she sighed happily and waited until finally, Sara came back, towel drying her hair.

"Hey Amy, wheres your dummy at?" The older of the pair asked, looking around the room for her sister's companion.

"Wha? Oh hey, uh, I lent him to a friend for the day." Amy answered as she caught the ball, then threw it at the wall again. "Why you ask?"

"Oh, well thats a relief. Did she say when-." Sara started, but then was cut off by the sound of the ball thumping against the wall again.

The two teens turned and watched it for a moment. Shortly after, Sara turned back to her sister and cleared her throat quickly to catch her attention once again.

"Anyhow. Did she say when she was going to give Slappy back?" Sara asked, plopping down on the couch next to her and ruffling her hair gently.

"No, why? I thought you hated Slappy." Amy reminded her, sitting up a little straighter.

"I do, which is why its nice NOT having him around for once." Sara replied, hopping off of the couch suddenly. "You're so much more normal without him."

"You really think?" Amy asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I know so. We should go to the mall while we still have our freedom." Sara teased, causing Amy to inwardly cringe at the thought.

Sara hit the nail right on the head with her comment. As soon as Slappy got back from where Amy had taken him for the day, he was sure to kill his slave from either annoyance or anger for her. Whichever.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

'AMY, YOU IDIOT!' Slappy's inner voice yelped, 'I'm gonna kill that girl for this!"

Slappy sat in an uncomfortable chair in a stark white waiting room of whatever building this was. He didn't know if he should be playing the role of a living dummy or not, mainly because he was all alone in an unfamiliar location. If he knew, then he probably would have sprung to life and either left the place immediately, or at least read some of those magazines on the coffee table before him.

Just then, the door on the far right of the room swung open, and a woman stepped out. Out of all the people in the world, he never expected to see HER walk through that door... Mainly because he had no idea who the hell she was.

"Slappy Kramer?" She called out, looking down at a clipboard as she did.

Besides the clipboard blocking her view, a curtain of pumpkin coloured curls hid both her face and Slappy's from view of each other, causing the dummy further frustration over if he should answer her or continue to pretend to be a toy and not a person. Eh, if he could scared one person today, he wouldn't mind if it were whoever that woman was.

"Here." He called with a heavy sigh, getting up and tromping tiredly over to her. "Though I'm not sure why. Its that kid whose the crazy one, not me."

"I'm sure she is." The woman replied, shaking her head as she turned around and walked back through the doorway, not once sparing Slappy a glance. "Please follow me."

Pouting, the dummy followed the woman into a nearby room, this one having very little contrast from the waiting room, other than having different coloured walls and better chairs. Without having to be told, he took a seat across from the doctor's chair, and patiently waited for her to look up.

When she did, he found that she had an usually youthful face, uncomfortably larger cider coloured eyes, and her hair was so curly that it made him want to cut it all off and burn it. He already knew that he was going to have a problem with this girl, so he forced his creepiest grin while inwardly stabbing the woman with an imaginary knife.

"So, you're the evil dummy?" She began calmly, a little too calmly for his liking.

"You don't sound surprised." Slappy commented, letting his grin drop almost instantly. "And here I thought this trip would be fun..."

"Sir, if I went around screaming at everything that lived and moved, I would have to be removed from this earth." She replied, scribbling something onto her clipboard before looking up at him again. "Now why don't you tell me why Amy brought you here today?"

"Okay, first of all lady; I ain't crazy. Its that kid whose crazy." Slappy said honestly, rubbing a wooden hand over his hair.

"You've said that already." She said, looking back down to write something. "Prone to repeating himself..."

"I did not! And second, I don't know why I'm here." Slappy growled, folding his arms over his chest.

"According to Miss. Kramer, you tried to torture and kill her, and her family, enslave her and her sister, and you leave the seat up." The woman read off.

"Listen, lady-"

"Doctor Keepella Keys Pent." She corrected him, writing something else down. "Horrible with names."

"I don't care. That last part is completely untrue!" Slappy yelped, determined to set the record straight. "I only occasionally leave the seat up on purpose."

"Is that important?" She asked, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.

"If you're going to write it down, then yes!" Slappy growled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not writing this conversation down, I'm just doing a crossword puzzle." She admitted, turning the clipboard around to show him. "Amy is actually the first person to call my ad."

"So you really have no idea what to do with a case like me?" Slappy sighed in relief, sinking back into the chair.

"I never said that, but I don't think you're a case." She said, setting her clipboard aside. "You just seem frustrated."

"Oh trust me, I am! You have no idea what being a living dummy is like." He admitted, rubbing his temples. "No slave takes you seriously, you have to pretend to not feel it when they put their hand in your back, and I can't even find a sports jacket that fits without having to look in the kids section of the store!"

"Thats the spirit, lay it on me, shorty." Keepella encouraged him, seemingly taking an almost interest in the dummy.

"Then theres Amy, and I think she was the worst of the bunch. Shes always "Leave me alone!" this, and "Slappy, put that down!" that!" Slappy groaned, slapping both hands over his face. "I knew a guy named Stine once, and he reminds me of her, only he could at least take a joke, and he was funny when you would jump out and scare him because he had the scream of a small girl."

"Go on." She nodded, going over to a nearby coffee machine and taking out two cups.

"No, no. I feel like I'm boring you." Slappy shrugged, though he did sit up a little.

"Oh please. You sound like you live a very interesting life as a dummy." She replied, pouring two cups of coffee and silently pointing over to one of them while looking at Slappy.

"Black." He replied, seemingly reading her mind as she picked up both cups and brought them over, handing him one. "Thanks."

"I'm surprised you can actually hold that cup." Keepella mused as she sat back down. "Can you actually drink coffee?"

"Now, you see, that is a common misconception among magical, evil dummies and what not." Slappy replied, taking a sip of the coffee. "We can, in fact, drink. We can't, however, hold our liquor."

Keepella thought about that for a moment, before squinting her eyes a little and snickering a bit. Slappy seemed pleased with that type of reaction, and sat up a little straight.

"See, you get it, you get it." He sneered, taking another sip of coffee.

"Thats funny. Thats really kinda cute." She laughed, before sipping her own drink.

"In all seriousness, theres a lot of misconceptions." Slappy went on, setting the mug aside.

"Lets here them. We have two hours to kill." Keepella replied, glancing quickly at her clock.


End file.
